The Night of Dreams
by NicoxMaki
Summary: In this freezing night, the sight of you will always keep me warm. The way you look with snow falling down gently, is the sight I always dream of. Every night, a dream without is my worst nightmare. So, I hope you come to notice of and accept these feelings of mine. And when you do, I know my dreams have finally come true. (10th place winning couple, please Read & Review.)
1. A Bright Night

Hey guys, I know this took a while, but here is the poll winner. TYING AT THE TENTH PLACE NOZOMI AND HONOKA!

This has a couple chapters ahead of it, so please be patient for the next chapters. The reaon for that is I'm writing the other one at tenth place, which is Nico and Nozomi. So, please just bear with me!.

Well anyways, Hope you guys like it and remember I do not own love live!

* * *

The night of the music video shooting of Snow Halation, in the freezing weather stood nine beautiful women with revealing clothes to the cold. But one of them didn't mind the cold, as she was warmed by the presence of one person.

"Nozomi! Nozomi!" Eri shouted to her spaced out friend.

"Eh?" Nozomi was snapped back into reality.

"What happened? I've been calling for you, but you've just been staring into space. Is the cold getting to you?" Eri asked worriedly.

"Hmm, it's cold?" Nozomi was a bit confused and Eri was surprised.

"We've been here for like an hour and you're not cold?"

"Well, something's keeping me warm." Nozomi chuckled and began to stare into space again, or Eri thought.

"Well, whatever's keeping you warm, do you mind sharing it with me? It's freezing out here." Eri shivered at her own words.

"Hmm, I don't think I can." Nozomi smiled as she looked as she was smiling at something.

"Why not?" Eri was confused.

"I just can't." Nozomi looked at Eri and smiled at a certain direction. Eri was going to say something, but was interrupted by a shouting Honoka.

"Eri-chan! Nozomi-chan!" Honoka was yelling as she got closer to them. She finally got near enough and panted as she spoke. "Hah… we're going… to start soon… so we have to… take our places now." Honoka finally got out.

"Ok, let's go then." Eri said and started walking towards the others while Nozomi and Honoka fell behind. Honoka saw that Nozomi was still next to her she asked her why.

"Hmm? How come you aren't going with Eri-chan, Nozomi-chan?"

"It's nothing. Shall we go?" Honoka got excited at Nozomi's words and started running towards the group again. She left behind Nozomi, who was walking a bit slow.

Nozomi saw a sparkling Honoka running away from her, getting farther and farther. But, slowly shining brighter and brighter…

'Seeing her like this is like one of my dreams. She's getting farther and farther, but the farther she is the more I want to be able to stay by her side.' Nozomi thought, not noticing she had stopped walking.

Honoka realized that Nozomi stopped and turned around. "Hurry up, Nozomi-chan!" She waved her hand back and forth while yelling to her. Honoka's entire body was showered by the bright lights of the Christmas tree and was practically glowing. Nozomi was captivated by the amazing sight in front of her. Her heart kept skipping beats and her eyes wouldn't move from Honoka's line of sight.

She had finally reached Honoka and they slowly walked to the group. They finally got together and Honoka gave big heartwarming smile to everyone, which everyone returned.

She held out the two fingers of her right hand and said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Ready." Everyone did the same and held out two fingers and started a countdown starting from Honoka.

"Ichi!" Honoka cheered loudly, full of energy.

"Ni!" Kotori followed up with a blissful attitude.

"San!" Umi said enthusiastically.

"Yon!" Maki gave a sincere smile.

"Go!" Rin yelled energetically.

"Roku!" Hanayo uttered shyly, but radiated as well.

"Nana!" Nico delivered with a bright and cheerful attitude.

"Hachi!" Nozomi spoke with delight as she stared at Honoka.

"Kyuu!" Eri finished with the same amount of energy that Honoka began with..

After doing so, they began the shooting of the "Snow Halation".

After a couple takes, they finally finished and they were all quite exhausted. But Honoka revitalized them with her words and her smile..

"Great job, everyone! You were all amazing!" Honoka praised them, causing them to blush slightly and become embarrassed, but they were all happy as well. She gave all of them a smile that expressed her sincerity and gratitude at their hard work.

Nozomi decided to say some nice things to her, in return. "You were amazing too, Honoka-chan." She smiled at Honoka, who started scratching the back of her head after hearing Nozomi's words.

"Thanks, Nozomi-chan." She blushed cutely which made everyone smile and think 'she's so cute!' Especially Nozomi, who was thinking more than just that. 'Oh my god! I just want to hug her right now!'

When she was thinking that, Umi and Kotori suddenly ran up to her and gave her a big bear hug because of how cute she was. After that, Eri and Maki joined the squishing of Honoka. Rin, Hanayo, and Nico soon followed, leaving only Nozomi left to join.

Nozomi was a bit jealous at first, thinking that she was probably the one who wanted to hug her first. But let it go, when she saw smile at her and gesturing her to join in. She ran up to them and jumped in, making them all lose balance and fall.

"Thud!" Everyone around could hear it, but they also heard the laughter of the girls and thought everything is just fine. They all continued the hug and laughter as they got up until Eri announced.

"Alright, we should go warm up now. It's getting really cold." With that being said, they all slowly head to the heated tent nearby to warm up at. All, except for one who was still standing being left behind by the others.

Nozomi stood still watching Honoka's back and take in the moment, remembering her emotions and getting ready for something.

'Being captivated by enchanting light is all I need as she continues to warm my heart like she always has. Even, on nights like these, seeing her is all I need. At least, that's what I thought.' Nozomi thought as they slowly walked to somewhere warmer, but to Nozomi, it was already warm.

Honoka noticed that Nozomi was farther from them and stopped to wait for her. She stood in the same spot as earlier and shone as brightly as she did before.

'Alright, here goes.' Nozomi thought as she started to run towards Honoka. When she finally caught up to Honoka, she knew what she had to do…

"Honoka…" She took a deep breath. "I… I love you!"

She confessed near the brightest tree in the city and during Christmas Eve. A 'yes' from Honoka is the best gift anyone could give her, but will Santa give her this gift?

* * *

Oh, what did you think you guys think? Did you think it's a good start, please tell me in the reviews. Hope you guys can continue reading it and wait for the others as well.

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


	2. A Painful Beginning and A Happy Ending

Hello everyone and here is the ending you've have all been waiting for! Prepare your hearts and accept it!

Hope you enjoy and BYE BYE! =)

* * *

"N-Nozomi-chan, I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you." Honoka spoke to Nozomi, who immediately opened her eyes at those words. "I'm sorry, but there's someone that I love."

Nozomi was just shocked, unable to let words come out of her mouth. Unable to ask the questions, she wanted to ask and to hear the answer she needs.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, but that's how I feel. I'm sorry." Honoka was about to run away when Nozomi grabbed her arm and stopped her. She saw tears in Honoka's eyes.

"D-Don't cry Honoka-chan, I understand." Nozomi said softly as she was shocked at Honoka's tears. "You don't have to feel bad." Her heart ached inside as she said those words to Honoka.

"N-Nozomi-chan, thank you." Honoka dried her tears.

"Thanks for what?"

"For being so understanding." Honoka hugged Nozomi and said something to her ear. "Thanks for giving me courage as well."

"What do you mean?"

"After seeing you confess to me, you've given me courage to confess to the one I like." Those words stung Nozomi's heart. "Even if they don't feel the same, at least I confessed."

Honoka let go of Nozomi and smiled at her. Nozomi felt pain in her heart, but couldn't let Honoka know and feel bad about what she did.

"Then you're welcome and…" Nozomi paused and felt hesitant to continue, but did so anyways. "I hope your confession goes well." She tried to put her best happy face and smile for Honoka.

"Thanks Nozomi-chan, I'll go confess right now." Honoka ran towards a different direction from Nozomi and her silhouette started to fade.

"I guess, I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Nozomi looked up and tears started to flow down from her eyes. "But, I didn't expect it to hurt this much!" She shouted as she fell to her knees and broke down.

"I wish that I didn't confess to her, if this was going to happen!" Nozomi shouted to the sky and cover her face with her hands. "I wish I never loved her at all."

* * *

"N-Nozomi-chan, Nozomi-chan." Honoka shook Nozomi while calling out to her.

"H-Huh, what's going on?" Nozomi wondered how Honoka ended up in front of her.

"What are you talking about? You looked like you were going to tell me something, but you just turned silent and quiet all of a sudden."

'Don't tell me that was just my imagination.' Nozomi thought as she looked at Honoka's confused face.

"What's wrong Nozomi-chan?"

'Or maybe she really will reject me. I shouldn't even do it because… because what if that really happens.' Nozomi took a deep breath and said to Honoka. "I-It's nothing Honoka-chan. It's nothing at all." She started to walk away from Honoka, but was stopped by her.

"It's isn't nothing Nozomi-chan. I can tell something's on your mind" Honoka was determined to find out what's wrong with Nozomi.

"It's nothing, I'm serious." Nozomi couldn't even face Honoka anymore, as she became concerned that tears might start to fall from her eyes.

"Nozomi-chan! Please tell me what's wrong." Honoka was persistent.

"You want to know what's wrong!" Nozomi yelled. "I love you, that's what's wrong!" She yelled and realized what she just said.

"W-What?" Honoka was surprised at Nozomi's words.

Nozomi was shocked at herself and freed herself from Honoka's grasp. She ran away from her, but when Honoka saw her running she quickly chased after her.

"N-Nozomi-chan, wait!" Honoka shouted as she chased Nozomi.

"N-No!" Nozomi tried to run even faster, but Honoka caught up to her and grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"N-Nozomi-chan, wait please let me talk to you."

"No! I don't want to hear you reject me, it's too painful to bear." Nozomi covered her eyes to hide her tears.

"How are you even sure if I'll reject you!" Honoka shouted as she grabbed both of Nozomi's arms to make her show her face.

"W-What?"

"I could say yes, you know. But if you ran like that and I didn't notice, I probably wouldn't even get a chance."

"W-What?"

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"H-Huh?"

"That isn't any better, oh well. Maybe this'll get you to talk."

"H-Hu-" Nozomi's confusion was interrupted by shock as Honoka pulled her into a kiss. 'Honoka-chan's kissing me?!' She thought to herself.

Honoka kissed her for a while and finally pulled away. "Can you talk properly now?"

"W-Why did you just do that?"

"Nozomi-chan."

"Y-Yes?" Honoka pecked her on the lips once more and continued to speak.

"I love you too." Honoka smiled at Nozomi."'

"Wha, how could you love me?" Nozomi asked Honoka.

"Let me ask you, why do you love me?" Honoka teased Nozomi and made her blush.

"W-Well, to be honest I can't explain it myself." Nozomi faced the other way with a noticeable blush on her face.

"Can't or just won't?" Honoka teased her once more. "I can't explain it either, but I do know I enjoy being with you more than the others." She took Nozomi's hands and kissed them, making Nozomi blush even more. "And that's enough to make me believe its love." She gave Nozomi a smile that could make anyone's heart flutter, but right only Nozomi could see.

Nozomi was captivated again by the smile she loves to see and wonderful words that she wanted to hear.

"Thanks Honoka-chan." Nozomi held onto Honoka's hands that held her own.

"For what?"

"For Loving me." Nozomi hugged Honoka as tight as she could.

Honoka blushed this time, but hugged back. "You don't need to thank me for loving you. There's nothing you need to thank me for because I want to be happy, and I'm just happier with you."

"T-Then let's be happy together." Nozomi started to cry and tightened the hug.

"Yup, we'll definitely be happy together." Honoka smiled and teared up a bit.

After a few minutes of embracing each other, they let go of each other and kissed each other on the lips. When they finally parted from the kiss, they started to walk towards the group, but Nozomi turned around and looked at the beautiful Christmas tree once more.

"Thank you for granting my wish." Nozomi said softly with her eyes closed while facing the tree.

"What wish?" Honoka asked because she heard what Nozomi said.

"That I would be with you." Nozomi gripped Honoka's hand and smiled.

"Heh, I don't you needed to make any wishes for that. Because I would've been the one to make it come true." Honoka kissed Nozomi's cheeks and started leading her back to the others.

'No, I guess not.' Nozomi thought and smiled as she followed Honoka with a smile on her face.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed this ending and review your thoughts on it. Please read my other stories whenever you have a chance and wait for the ending of my other story with Nozomi and Nico. Hope you guys can favorite this if you enjoyed it! ;)

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
